Dying a hero's death
by 1captain obvious
Summary: the day the impossible happened. why did he save me?
1. the beginning of the end

A/N Hey people it's me again. I know my first story wasn't the best but I hope you like this one. I'm trying a death fic for Natsu. The reason I'm doing this type of story is because you never see it. This story will only be 3-5 chapters max unless I get some reviews that say otherwise.

.

Chapter 1 the battle

.

Normal speech. 'Thoughts'.

When it happened I knew that no one would ever be the same again

Flash back.

"Who wants to go on an S-Class job," Ezra questioned as she walk up to the bar with the rest of the group.

"Totally Ezra," Natsu shouted.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Oi you better not be leaving me out," gray stated.

"You're coming too right Luce?" Natsu asked giving me the kick puppy look. 'How could I say no?'

"Why not I need rent money, so what's the job exactly Ezra?" I complied.

"Riding the small town of lotus of a small but power rouge mage group and the reward is 7 million jewels," Ezra replied.

"I'm all fired up when do we leave?" Natsu shouted.

"The train leaves at noon," Ezra told him.

"I'm already feeling sick," Natsu gages while looking a little green.

-One train ride latter or 8 hours-

While falling out of the train" Ne-never a-again," Natsu stutters. 'At lets we didn't have to drag him off this time.' I shudder at that memory.

"Deal with it lizard breath," grey insulted. 'Will they ever stop acting like three year olds?'

"Sh-shut up striper," Natsu stutters while getting up.

"Are you two being good friends?" Ezra commanded more than asked.

"Yes Ezra," gray shudder while putting an arm around Natsu. "aye" Natsu squeaked. 'Happy two'

"Are you Fairy Tail," a man who is a little taller than me in a black business suit asked.

"yes, I am Ezra this is Lucy," she stated while pointing at me." That is Natsu and gray" pointing to the two idiots throwing insults at each other. "are you are client". Ezra finished.

"Yes, and it is getting late so let me take you to the inn you will be staying at and we will discuss the job in the morning." The man told us leading our group in to town.

The next day at the dark guild.

(A/n I am really bad at fight scenes, so please bear with me.)

_"Prudery armor," "I open the gate of the lion Leo," "Ice make lance," "Roar of the fire dragon,"_

_The battle rages on till only two members are left. The master Cyrus and his right hand Edie out of about 50 members total. 10 which were equal to s-class wizards._

_"I got the master," Natsu shouts." Finish off the last lackey,"_

_"Yes," Ezra replied heading straight into the fight "since when do you give the orders," gray stated under his breath but compiling._

_"Lucy I need to leave, you're running to low on magic to keep me here," the lion sprit tells me with slight worry in his voice._

_"You're right Loki, but don't worry I can still fight with this," I stated holding up my whip. After Leo left I look back at Natsu's fight he is gaining ground, but what is curious is all the master doing is dodging like he can see Natsu's moves before they happen. The master brings his fist back when Natsu is even though slightly his is open. When the punch connected I could swear all I could hear was the creak of the ribs and the air rushing out of him_

_"NATSU" I screamed when he smacked into the stone guild wall with enough force to cause it to crack. I watch stunned as he fell on to the ground. 'Wait is he getting up' I shakily think when he is straining to get up on shaky legs._

_'Edie take care of the blonde girl" master commands his right hand._

_"Yes master" she smiles. 'Oh no please not me.' I can't move because I can feel the intent to kill coming of the master and girl in waves. The others are too busy fight to notice the magic circle being formed._

_I just noticed the circle of shadow around me that are so black that they make night look like day. Also the tentacles rise up I prepare for death. 'I'm sorry Natsu, Grey, Ezra, fairly tail. Natsu there something I never got to tell him. Goodbye than' these are my thoughts as I wait for the pain. It never came. All I felt as someone might have pushed me. I crack my eyes open slowly. What I saw will haunt me till the day I die. In my place was Natsu._

_ ._

_A/N__ wow that was something I how you enjoyed don't worry I will post the next chapter soon. I won't keep you waiting long my subordinates._


	2. a chance at hope

A/N I'm back I so glad this story did so well I hope it only gets better from here. The updating will be a little unplanned and off, but I will try to keep it one chapter a week. K guys since I got so many amazing people reading my story's I will give a surprise. I am posting two stories one fairy tail and one rise of guardians. This is the main reason my updating will be weird. Now let's get back to the story.

Forgot to do it last time I apologize to fairy tail and you lawyers need to back off. (Lawyers backing off.)Disclaimer; I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

.

Recap:

I just noticed the circle of shadow around me that are so black that they make night look like day. Also the tentacles rise up I prepare for death. 'I'm sorry Natsu, Grey, Ezra, fairly tail. Natsu there something I never got to tell him. Goodbye than' these are my thoughts as I wait for the pain. It never came. All I felt as someone might have pushed me. I crack my eyes open slowly. What I saw will haunt me till the day I die. In my place was Natsu.

.

My scream of horror echoed though out the dark guild hall. Those horrid tentacles of shadows are stabbed though him. Those things pull out with a sickening sound that will haunt me in my dreams. He stats to fall even with the shock I'm at his side in an instant.

"A-are y-you o-ok Lu-Luce" he stutters with shallow breathing coming in gasps.

"Grey, Ezra hurry please," I pleaded so they can help me with Natsu who is barley awake. Also applying pressure to the gravest wound right at the top of his abs.

"I-Im g-g-guessing y-your o-ok Th-than," he stutters again.

"y-yeah I'm ok stop talking please just stay awake we'll find a way to patch you up as good as new," I tell him to convince me more than him. 'Please don't die. Please don't die. Please please. I wouldn't be able to take it no one would.' These are the thoughts running through my head. Then I see Grey running towards me. 'Thank god.'

"Oi Lucy what's wrong with flame brain?" he asks kneeling down to my level.

"sh-shut u-up st-str-riper," Natsu replied gasping worse than before. "m-man Th-that pu-pun-ch h-he g-gave mu-must ha-have b-brok-ken f-few r-ribs. D-did y-you an-and Er-Erza man-mang-ge t-to be-beat th-the la-last t-two g-guys," he kept going on the verge of passing out.

"See if you can get Wendy from fairy tail to help him. I don't know if he can make it to long" I shakily ask but it doesn't show in my voice.

"Right." Grey replied running off to see I she can find help.

Thing take a turn for the worse when Natsu starts coughing up blood. Not a lot but it's still blood.

"Sit him up by doing that it will open up the air way so he can breathe better." Ezra tells me slightly frantic.

"Natsu you're going to be ok. Like all the other times. Right now Grey is getting Wendy from fairy tail. Now remember what I told you just breathe and stay awake." I try to reassure him since I don't know when Grey and Wendy are going to be back.

"Natsu" I turn to see happy flying towards us. He must have woken up after being knocked out by one of the stronger members.

"h-hey ha-hap-py," Natsu stutters while look weakly at his I would consider son.

"Natsu please be ok," happy cries while cling to his chest above the wound.

"I-I'll do-do my-my be-best ha-hap-py," he is still stuttering trying to convert the poor exceed.

"Natsu could you please not talked and save your strength," I tell him with the fear of unknowing. Unknowing if he is going to make it through this or not.

"o-ok," he whispers with none of his usual energy. As he whispers I see Grey coming towards us. I feel a surge of hope, but is quickly abolished when I see that he is alone.

"Lucy I'm sorry but Wendy is out on a job and it will take her over two days to come here." He tells me with a frown. While the silent and I don't think he will make it is still there.

I stare at him in shock. 'If Wendy isn't here we can still try and help.' "Ok, Grey do you have any idea to how to treat this kind of wound?" I ask thinking 'even though the blood flow has slowed down we still need to stop it. The reason was probably Natsu super healing he has."

"I can try and get him so he won't be in any more danger and to where we can carry him to town. Grey tells me with a hint of hope and a little despair.

"What can I do to help?"

.

A/N: well that's it for now I will see you next week my lovely subordinates. P.S updating schedule every Saturday I will try and update a chapter for this story.


	3. a mission for life

A/N: Hey what's up my lovely fans? (Again I ask questions you can't answer.)I hope you like the last chapter and the drama. Oh how I love drama. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. Also be sure to check out my other story if you haven't yet. No read this chapter and please review. I need constructive criticism here. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

.

Recap:

"I can try and get him so he won't be in any more danger and to where we can carry him to town. Grey tells me with a hint of hope and a little despair.

"What can I do to help?"

.

"Ok first we need to cut his shirt of to see how bad the wound really is," he tells be as he reaches into his pack to grab a pare of medical scissors.

We work silently except when he gives me orders and Natsu's raged breathing. 'At lets he's breathing.' DON'T THINK LIKE THAT.' I mentally scolded myself.

"He should be banged up enough, and I hope Ezra made it to the town and told them about the situation. Grey tells me with relief in his voice. 'I didn't even notice that Ezra left. I hope that everything turns out ok.'

Natsu stats to cough with more force and harsher than last time. I sit him up again to open up the air way once more and whisper confuting words to him trying to be ignorant of the wet blood seeping into my clothes.

"Lu-luce?" he whispers still breathless.

"Y-yes?" I also stutter.

"I-I'm sc-scar-ed." I have never heard him admit that he was afraid even when the situation seems hopless."i-I do-don't wa-want to-to die." He pulls his head up to look at me with tears threatening to fall at any moment. As the tears start to fall he falls silent.

"Shush Natsu everything will be fine your to stubborn to die. Even if you do I will go to the afterlife and drag you back myself. I say while wiping to tears away. He shows his signature grin and stats to chuckle.

"sc-scary lu-lucy r-right ha-happy?" still stuttering but with a laugh. 'Same old Natsu can make a jock anywhere.'

"Aye" happy now full blow laughing agreed.

"Shut up neko you to baka." I tell them with my usual playful anger.

"Wh-who a-are you ca-calling a ba0baka weirdo" Natsu comes back laughing as hard as a can.

"Don't call me a weirdo," I tell him like all the other times we have gotten in to this argument.

"We-well l y-you a-are one," Natsu states about to pass out. 'That's not good we have to keep him awake.'

"NATSU!" we all yell simultaneously he actually entered into the world of unconscious. Trying to snap him awake and in fear. Are attempts are unsuccessful at best.

"Grey help me carry him into town were not that far from town. We need to get him to a healer now!' I steady myself over the shock and start to carry him. 'He will make it.'

"Right." He stands up out of the shock. As he picks up Natsu like he could disappear at any moment. 'Which he just might. No he won't. I won't let him.' I become infested with determination that is even stronger than before.

"Ready?" I got a nod and a look of determination to rival my own. "Then let's go and save Natsu like he has saved us many times." We run out of the cursed guild hall with hope for our friend.

We run to the town in silence my mind wonders. 'I hope he makes it. NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT. he will make it. He will. He's Natsu for crying out load. He is the most stubborn person alive on the entire planet.' My train of thought is broken when happy speaks. "Lucy?" he asks with fear laced in his voice. "Will Natsu make it? He won't die right? I don't want him to. No one will." He starts to cry at the end of this.

Still running to reach out to happy and hold him. "Don't worry happy you know how stubborn Natsu is. It will take more than this to kill him." I also reassure myself with this.

"Lucy we're her." Grey calls only a few meters in front of us with what sounded like a mixture of pure joy and relief. I see the city as a beacon of hope for everyone. These are my thoughts as we pass though the glorious city entrance.

**.**

**A/N:** hey it's me again I know I ended it with a cliff hanger and all, but don't worry I will be here next week. Goodbye my subordinates and have a good next week.


	4. Porlyusica

A/N: I decide to leave it slightly happy at the end of the last chapter for you my fans I hope you like this next chapter. Also if you have not read my other story these are some ideas for other stories. Here it is. What if Natsu traded himself to brain so he wouldn't fire nirvana and let everyone go? Yes there will be torture to try and break Natsu to come on brains side. Another one is that Natsu gets caught or trades himself for one of his guild mates to slave traders. I'm thinking ether grey or Lucy and if grey it will not be Natsu x grey it will be Nalu. I also have two other stories that I am writing so I will try my best not to be late. Also no matter how many times you ask I will not update faster because it takes a long time to type and plan out two chapters a week. Also I would like to thank my sister Sargentsarcasum7 for the chapter tittle. Now that is done enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

.

Recap:

"Lucy we're here." Grey calls only a few meters in front of us with what sounded like a mixture of pure joy and relief. I see the city as a beacon of hope for everyone. These are my thoughts as we pass though the glorious city entrance.

.

"Grey, Lucy" Ezra calls a little farther in town. "Follow me to the hospital. They already know about the circumstances." We follow still scared for Natsu even though we don't show it much. , the guild needs to know what happened at this job.' I freeze trying to think of a solution.

"happy." I call to him he stops and looks at me uncertainly. "I have a very important job for you and only you can do it." I tell him quickly.

"What is it?" he asks with slight excitement.

"I need you to fly to the guild or to Porlyusica." Happy about to protest I cut him off. "I know you don't want to leave Natsu but he might not make it without Porlyusica and the guild will want to know what happened. This is important and don't worry none of us will leave him until you get back nothing worse will happen. But we need Porlyusica here because if the wound is too much for the doctor here to handle…." I trail off but finish speaking I look up at the blue exceed with a look of pleading.

"I will do it for Natsu." He states strength flowing through his voice speeding off. When I no longer see him I run into the hospital hopping for the best but expecting the worse.

Harpy's P.O.V.:

'Natsu might not make it without her.' These words keep speeding through my head as I fly towards magnolia towards fairy tail.

"Max speed." I cried activating my magic to go supersonic. 'I get Porlyusica tell her what happened get her to send the message to fairy tail and get her to lotus.' I replay the plan I made in my head until I reach her front door in the forest outside of magnolia.

"PORLYUSICA!" I cried at the front of the house waiting for answer to my silent plea.

"What!" Porlyusica snapped throwing the door open with force to send me back a few inches.

"Come with me please Natsu he he got hurt really bad so much blood." I stammer out hysterically thinking back to where I first saw him.

"Ok, give me a moment to send a message to Makarov. Where is Natsu located from here." She asks.

"The town of lotus 8 hours north by train." I state quickly trying to rush her.

She nods casting a magic circle. "Done let's go." I grab her much like I do Natsu. 'Natsu we're coming to help and we won't give up. We will save you.'

.

A/N: *trying to stop from crying* to me this chapter was a perfect example of how much love happy has for his father Natsu. I consider that happy is Natsu's son I did cry a little when writing the end the first time. I hope you like it please review and check out the poll for this fic.


	5. a message for fairy tail

A/N: I hate this week I have to write a compare and contrast paper for language arts and a bake sale to worry about so those are the reasons for the shortness. There is a chance my other story might be late in the day or a day off I just wanted to tell you. R&R please. Also I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title. Sorry that this was late I got sick. (Cough cough.) Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Recap:

She nods casting a magic circle. "Done let's go." I grab her much like I do Natsu. 'Natsu we're coming to help and we won't give up. We will save you.'

…

Makarov's P.O.V:

I was surprised when I got a message from Porlyusica in the middle of a clam for fairy tail day while sitting on the bar counter as usual. "Makarov one of your as you would saw brats got servilely injured during a job in lotus which is 8 hours away by train north. The one that is hurt is Natsu Dragneel. I have to report that I do not know the severalty of the wounds I can say that they are pretty bad if the sent happy to me. I think I may need Wendy just in case he is in that bad of condition. I will be done with treatment by the time you arrive. Come if you wish." The message ended with that. 'Oh Natsu what have you gotten yourself into.' I think mantling sighing. 'What would happen if-? ' I trail off not evening wanting to finish my thought. My eyes widen in at that.

"Master what's wrong?" asked Mira slightly worried.

"Mira is Wendy back from her job yet?" I asked a question to her.

"Yes, she just got back a few moments ago. What happened?" She answered with a hint of worry.

"Its Natsu, he got hurt I believe gravely Porlyusica tells me a little while ago. I believe right after that message she left with happy." I answered with the information I had. "Wendy." I called across the guild hall.

"Yes master?" yes answered a little tired coming up to the bar.

"I'm sorry to ask you this since you just got back from a job. Natsu on his job in the town of lotus has been I believe hurt fatally and Porlyusica is already on her way but she asked for you only if you're available. She my need your help." I silently ask her to go when saying this. The guild has gone silent hearing our conversation except for the hush whispers of the situation.

"Don't worry master I will help Natsu-san. I won't let anything else happen to him." She answers. I give a nod of acceptance. She rushes out the front of the guild with Charla to help.

"Master will Natsu be ok?" Mira asks I'm guessing the questions in everyone's minds.

"The truth? I do not know. I do not know." I state giving my honest answer as I sadly shake my head.

…

A/N: well that was something. I am sorry for the shortness. Gomen. I wanted it to be longer but do not worry I will be here next week and I will be longer. Read and review.


	6. goodbye

A/N: sadly this is the last chapter there will be an epilogue. I have started a community for death fic's for Natsu. I am embarrassed to say that I don't know how to add stories. If you mange or a in the staff of a community could you PM on how. My FIRST COMPLETE story. Thank you thank you thank you I got 1,046 views thank you all again for even looking at it. Another thing I will post a new story in TWO weeks or try to at lets. I hope you enjoyed it. I have to say first off all I can write is either adventure, tragedy, or a mixture. Finally I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Recap:

"Master will Natsu be ok?" Mira asks I'm guessing the questions in everyone's minds.

"The truth? I do not know. I do not know." I state giving my honest answer as I sadly shake my head.

…

Lucy's P.O.V

"Miss I'm sorry but you have to wait for with your friends in the waiting room. A young strawberry blonde nurse told me forcefully but in a friendly tone. I read her laundered for her name. It was Abigail

"What? Why?" I stammered out.

"Again I am sorry but the patient Natsu Dragneel has been taken into surgery and only authorized personnel are aloud." Abigail tells me again. "But don't worry because of the severity of his injuries I will personally keep you updated on his condition." She tells me with confidence.

"O-ok." I stammered out forcedly. I go and take a set with Ezra and Grey.

"Lucy what did the doctors say about Natsu's condition?" Ezra asked with worry lining her voice even if her face doesn't show it.

"They said-"I was interrupted when the door slammed open with a familiar face. "Porlyusica, happy!" I cried with pure joy. Happy flies into to my arms shooting questions about Natsu a mile a minute I can barely make sense of them. "Happy all I know is that we can't see him and he may be in critical condition." I told him cutting off from what seemed like never ending questions. That must have been good enough for him since he feel right asleep against my chest.

I cradled him when Porlyusica spoke to the closest nurse which was Abigail. "Where is the operating room the patient Natsu Dragneel is located?"

"I'm sorry miss but those rooms are only for patients and personnel only." Abigail told her.

"I am personnel I am a mage doctor. So where is the room?" Porlyusica came back calmly.

"Ok than right this way." Abigail agreed leading Porlyusica down a long corridor.

We waited for what seem like hours in silence. Too scared to speak. Happy woke up not long ago. Even he who we could get quite is silence still in my arms. We hear the light tap of footsteps coming from the corridor Porlyusica went down. 'Speak of the devil' and he will appear.' Are my thoughts a she walks towards us with a somber expression. We all snap our attention towards her wanting to know if Natsu will be alright. She said five words that will not stop ringing in my ears. "We did all we could." I broke down completely when it all came crashing down. "Natsu knows that he does not have much time left. He has asked for you all to see him. I have to report that he only about 10 minutes to life left to live." Porlyusica turned and walk back towards Natsu's room. Tears are still streaming down our faces especially me and happy. We are silent not knowing what will happen in the next hour.

We walk into the room finally holding back our tears and see Natsu flashing his signature grin. "Yo." He state with what sounds like he hasn't slept in a week." Come on I may be a dragon but you know I'm not going to bit." Making this comment noticing that we are just standing in the doorway. We also laugh at this knowing he was trying to cheer us up. Then he got a little somber. "I know I'm not going to make it so I am going to say a few things before I go. Happy."

"Yes Natsu?" happy whisper.

"I just wanted to let you that you are more than a partner, more than a friend. I think of you as my son. Happy even when I'm gone don't stop being the fish-eating-puffball-of-joy." Happy crash into Natsu chest crying as it finally sunk in making thousands of promises I know he will keep. "Don't worry Natsu I will and I always thought of you as a father. I love you Natsu." Slowly with a slight pained look Natsu brought his arms up to embrace happy his son with tears threating to fall. "Ezra" he started after a minute.

"Y-yes" for the first time I have heard her stammer.

"I want to tell you I always thought of you as my big sister who always guided me on the right path. Also that this was NOT your fault I choose to jump. You are not weak. Remember this for me don't become stronger for yourself become stronger for others. I lived by that saying when Igneel told it to me" Natsu finished barley holding in the tears.

"I will always remember those words thank you. Also I will never blame myself or anyone for what has happened. I will truly miss you Natsu." Ezra said letting the tears flow once again.

"Now grey." Natsu said with a stronger wheezing sound than before. Grey snapped his attention to Natsu and nodded his head with little hesitance. "I want to tell you that I have always thought of you as my brother who would push me to my limits and will always have my back. I want you to surpass me and become an S-Class for me." When he finished him motioned grey to come down towards his head to whisper something to him .when grey did he finished his conversations where not even happy could not hear. Grey pulled back with a strong nod and tears streaming down his face. "Last but not least Lucy." Natsu stated even weaker than when he talked with grey.

"Yes Natsu?" I am barely able to form those two words.

"I want to tell you like I told Ezra that this was not your fault I choose to protect you I made it my job to protect you. I have been meaning to say this I love you Luce I always have. Also when I'm gone don't get hung up on me try and find someone who will make you as happy as I would have since I can't be there for you. I'm sorry about that. He finished with a sad smile.

"I love you too you stupid pyro." After saying this I did the first thing that came to mind I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love I held in since I have met him. I got even more force when he kissed back like he was taking all his energy to just kiss me back. As I he pulled back I watched him close his eyes and slip into oblivion then take his final breathes with a look of bliss on his face. I flung myself right next to happy and I took all my sadness and cried till I ran out of tears. 'We will all miss you.'

…...

A/N: wow just wow. I know I killed Natsu but it had to be done. I cried after I wrote this. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for either of my story 1,375 words and 4 pages I hope you enjoyed it I will have to epilogue either latter today or tomorrow with my other story. Please I want to know how I did with my first completed story. I will have a new story posted in around TWO weeks. Please R&R.


	7. epilogue

A/N: sadly this is the epilogue of the story. I hope you enjoyed it I know I did. I just love this ending I have written and the heart felt fluff I have added. Also I am think of creating a community for death fic's for Natsu since you never really find any. So if you know of a tittle just put it in the review or a PM I do have a few in my favorites. Finally I would like to discuss the next story I will post it will be TWO weeks from now. That means I will post on 4-27-13 it will most likely be a fairy tail story. There is a chance it will be a rise of the guardian fic. I need help rating that one I will mention mature content but not write it. The mature content is lemon but I will not actually write a lemon scene I am either thinking T or M. Just PM me and I will decide from there another factor might be how the story goes. Another tiny thing this takes place after the Grand Magic Games. Finally I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Recap:

"I love you too you stupid pyro." After saying this I did the first thing that came to mind I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love I held in since I have met him. I got even more force when he kissed back like he was taking all his energy to just kiss me back. As I he pulled back I watched him close his eyes and slip into oblivion then take his final breathes with a look of bliss on his face. I flung myself right next to happy and I took all my sadness and cried till I ran out of tears. 'We will all miss you.'

…

1 Year Latter

I walk towards the church with my closest friends. Ezra the great Titania who is now in a relationship with Jellel who got a pardon from the king after the 10,000 instanced since he help out. Grey the ice make mage who after all this time has finally proposed to Juvia only about a month ago. Finally happy the blue exceed who is now my partner in crime and has at last started dating Charla. After passing the front of the church we head towards the cemetery to see a friend. The tombstone read:

Natsu Dragneel

A friend, a father, and a true nakama.

He died with a smile and protecting those he loved.

July 7th 769x – august 5th 794x

We stood in silence not knowing what to say. Since I figured out what I wanted to say I start. "Natsu when you told me that it wasn't my fault. I just wanted to let you know at the beginning I thought it was. I have to say thank you for that because knowing me I would have blamed myself the rest of the time I was alive. Even though you told me to find another who would love you like you did. The truth is that is that I don't think I could, but like they say 'it's better to have love and lost than to have never had loved at all'" I finish with tears in my eyes.

Than Ezra starts her small speech to Natsu. "I have to thank you Natsu you are the reason I have become stronger. I have become a wizard saint with master though I still think you beat me. I have taken your words to heart. 'Don't become stronger for yourself become stronger for others.' Thank you for all the wisdom you have given me." When she was finished grey walked up.

Before he starts he pulled out a velvet box and opens it. We all gasp except for grey and happy. It was an engagement ring. "I remembered what you told me. 'one year from now look in my closest there will be a small safe the combination is 22, 33, 44, take out what in there and give to Lucy.' I did it flame brain. I don't really have anything else to say since it has already been said. I was glad I met you." When he finished he walk towards my and handed me the ring. "I believe this belongs to you." He said handing me the box. The ring was silver with a pink no salmon diamond in the shape of a heart.

I look towards the sky and speak knowing he can hear us. "Thank you Natsu I will always love you."

After another hour catching Natsu up with the guild and the gossip of Magnolia we left.

Location heaven

"Thanks grey I own you one when you come here with me. Luce I will love you always till the end of time." A young pink hair man said up in the clouds.

Fin.

…...

A/N: I want to thank you all again for reading this story. R&R.


End file.
